Sincronización
by Musaga
Summary: El duelo "Dream Vs Dirty Pair" trae un escándalo publicitario por parte de Atobe. Días antes, Fuji y Eiji se disponen a analizar a sus rivales, pero el análisis del castaño lleva las cosas a situaciones algo insanas. *Drem Pair Fan Club*


**Fic con motivo de la Actividad número no me acuerdo del Dream Pair Fan Club.**

***Prince Of Tennis No me pertenece***

**Sincronización**

Ese partido en cuestión estaba generando demasiadas expectativas, ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba ningún juego de dobles que hubiese llamado tanto la atención como aquel. Seguro de debía a la similitud de los oponente, el prestigio y popularidad de la que gozaban ambos equipos; cada que el Seigaku se enfrentaba contra el glamuroso Hyotei, las canchas ardían.

"El deseado duelo Dream Pair vs Dirty Pair, el juego de la supremacia" ese sería el encabezado de la revista mensual de Tennis juvenil que correspondía al mes de Abril. Tan controversial resultaba el partido que ya habían salidos diversos reportajes y especulaciones sobre el resultado de tan esperado juego, hablar de Hyotei y Seigaku era hablar de talento, adrenalina y orgullo e inevitablemente hablar de los protagonistas de aquella historia: los dos dinámicos acróbatas y los dos experimentados genios.

Fuji y Kikumaru resposaban sobre la cómoda sala del chalet de Atobe, las entrevistas y sesiones de fotos de ese día habían sido en verdad agotadoras. Keigo había ofrecido amablemente su casa de campo para llevar a cabo todo el asunto de publicidad previa al partido, las canchas de juego habían sido escenarios importantes para darle intensidad a los reportajes, intercambio verbales entre los cuatro implicados y el siempre anexado Atobe Keigo.

-Neh Fuji, estoy agotado ¿por qué tenemos que hacer todo esto? Nunca antes habíamos hecho algo así-

-Supongo por la relevancia del partido, además Atobe hace todo más grande de lo que en realidad es, pero no te quejes, tu sueño de ser famoso comienza – sonrió sin voltear a verle mientras seguía recargado sobre el respaldo del sillón y la cabeza pelirroja apoyada en su hombro.

-¡Tienes razón, Syu! Pero no pensé que fuera tan cansado, mucho menos que el ser famoso implicara tener que pasar el fin de semana en casa de ese loco- señaló la enorme puerta de cristal ahumado donde se podía ver a Atobe sentado en las escaleras de la entrada tomando un poco del aire fresco de la noche.

-Es todo un caso ese sujeto-

-Nya, pero su casa me gusta mucho-

-¡Fuji, Eiji! ¿no desean algo de tomar?- esa voz era la del rubio holgazán de Hyotei.

-No Jiroh gracias, sólo me gustaría saber dónde dormiré-

-Oh eso, segundo piso, tercera puerta a un lado de la habitación de "Toby" y mía… ah jeje de Atobe… compartirás habitación con Eiji- rascó su cabeza de manera nerviosa al sentir la mirada picara que Eiji le dedicaba –cualquier cosa nos avisan ¿si?- dicho lo anterior salió corriendo a donde estaba su capitán y se le aventó con ternura para abrazarle, siendo recibido con una sincera sonrisa por parte del mayor que sólo se limitó a despeinarle un poco.

-Son novios ¿verdad Fuji?-

-Si, desde hace dos años, cuando terminaron la secundaria ya tenían un año saliendo… me duele mi cabeza-

-Seguro por tanto sol, anda, recuéstate- aconsejó mientras le animaba a que se recostara sobre sus piernas, el genio obedeció y acomodó su cuerpo boca arriba contemplando de lleno las alegres facciones de Kikumaru, cerró los ojos al sentir como los estilizados dedos de Eiji se enredaban entre sus suaves y delgados cabellos, aquel mimo fue agradecido con una sonrisa silenciosa por parte del castaño que poco a poco bajaba el ritmo de su respiración sintiendo su cuero cabelludo ser masajeado con tranquilidad por el simpático pelirrojo.

-Me quedaré dormido Eiji-

-Claro que no, para eso estoy yo, para despertarte-

-Pero ya va siendo hora de dormir, merezco descansar un poco- Kikumaru se estiró un poco para alcanzar su mochila y sacar de ellas una paquete nuevo de los enviciantes chocolates cubiertos de fresa. Sacó un palito de la caja y se lo ofreció a Syusuke.

-Anda, come un poco, el chocolate es bueno para el dolor de cabeza- Fuji le contempló como si fuera una especie de bicho raro.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?- preguntó divertido mientras arqueaba su ceja.

-Mmm, ¡nya eso no importa! Tu sólo come- el mayor negó con la cabeza- ante aquello, el acróbata volteó para todos lados y asegurarse de que nadie viera, llevó la golosina a sus labios y en un movimiento inicialmente travieso se dirigió a los labios del castaño, quien por cierto algo contrariado permitió al muchacho juguetear entre sus labios y degustar el cálido sabor del chocolate. El contacto simplemente era delicioso.

-Últimamente eso se te esta haciendo costumbre Eiji- regañó Syusuke con una maravillosa sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero tú tienes la culpa, por no pedirme que sea tu chico- el genio se ruborizó ante la directa queja de su acompañante, quizás tenía razón, ya llevaban varios jugando a ser "amigos con derechos", besos por aquí, besos por allá, abrazos un tanto atrevidos y caminatas nocturnas tomados de las manos, ¿eso ya era algo más que amistad, no?

-Perdona, no lo había pensado- dijo llevando su mano hasta la mejilla de Kikumaru que soltó una mueca coqueta –estos días han sido pesados, todo el circo publicitario que ha montado Atobe me ha estresado-

-¿Te preocupa el juego?- preguntó con una evidente melodía de curiosidad, delineando con su dedo índice los delgados labios de Fuji.

-Si, ellos son una pareja de temer en todo sentido, de alguna manera es como jugar contra nosotros mismos ¡es como un efecto espejo! Cualquier cosa que hagas, nuestro rival lo tendrá bien calculado y lo mismo pasará con nosotros; nuestros movimientos siempre serán anticipados-

-¿Te preocupa que la "Dream Pair" no pueda contra ellos, Fujiko?- cuestionó con un puchero.

-No, sólo que comienzo a entender porque tanto escándalo en torno al juego-

-¿Cómo?-

-Ambos equipos en cualidades y técnica son lo mismo, la diferencia es que ellos pecan de tener exceso de confianza de manera individual, ellos traen duelos individuales; Mukahi a como de lugar quiere probar ser

mejor que tú, y Yuushi ser mejor que yo, en cambio nuestra pareja busca ganar basándose en la confianza plena que nos tenemos-

-¡Eso es cierto Fuji!- se agachó y lo estrecho en un abrazo meloso. –tenemos un gran lazo-

-Asi es, Eiji, y eso me da la confianza para ganar, me gusta hacer dupla a tu lado- confesó susurrante en el oído del pelirrojo.

-¿Te gusto Syu?- dijo sin reparos.

Suspiró pesadamente –Me gustas- dijo sin darle más largas a su respuesta.

-¿Tanto como para pedirme ser tu novio?-

-Me parece que si, pero deberíamos enfocarnos más en el próximo juego-

-Eso creo-

-Seguro que en esa pareja, Yuushi es quien domina- murmuró pensativo el castaño. El de mirada ártica se tenso ante el comentario.

-Oh, pero eso no debería importarnos, eso es cosa de ellos-

-Tienez razón, después de todo ya tenemos una ligera idea de cómo juegan-

-¡Ah eso! Te refieres a dominar en cuestión de estrategia-

-Claro, ¿de qué mas?-

-Nada, olvidalo- sugirió el de la bandita.

-Gakuto es muy ligero ¿qué no podrá hacer con su cuerpo? Seguro hace maravillas gracias a su agilidad- de nuevo Eiji sintió sus nervios crisparse.

-Oye Fuji eso no debería importarte- regañó golpeando la frente del genio con su dedo.

-Debe importarnos Eiji, en especial a ti, que tendrás que enfrentarte a él-

-Ah… ¡el juego,claro!- Fuji le miró extrañado, de acuerdo, le gustaba la idea de analizar al enemigo pero la frases de Syu se malinterpretaban, además ahora le interesaba más otro tema. -¿Qué tanto te gusto?- Fuji abrió finalmente sus ojos, mostrando esos ojos capaces de atravesar el alma misma.

-Mucho-

-¡Dime cúanto!-

-Lo suficiente como para hacerte el amor día tras día- aquello ruborizó por completo a Kikumaru contrastando con la calma del castaño; era una respuesta que no dejaba margen a dudas de ningún tipo, ahí estaba su respuesta.

-Fuji…-

-Querías respuestas ¿no?-

-Si, pero a decir verdad, yo siempre me imagine… eh… siendo el activo- confesó con mirada pícara.

-¿Uh? Hablas de que tu…- guardó silencio un rato para después reír de manera suave y elegante –ya lo creo, no me opongo, la diversidad es buena, los sueños pueden volverse realidad en cualquier momento-

-¡Ahí el origen de la Dream Pair!- celebró Eiji besando ligeramente a Syusuke –¿me darás flores cada que cumplamos un mes de novios?- ese niño hacía preguntas muy extrañas.

-Gato tonto, ni siquiera somos novios- rió al propósito para hacer enfadar al muchacho.

-¡Malvado! Tú no me quieres-

-Lo hago y por eso quería hacer la declaración de manera más física- comentó serio.

-Hablas de… ¡nya Fuji, soy virgen!-

-Yo también, por eso quiero dejar de serlo a tu lado, además sería una gran motivación previa al partido, estaríamos más unidos que nunca- subió un poco la camisa de Kikumaru y con sus labios hizo trompetillas sobre el ombligo del muchacho.

-¡Oye eso da cosquillas!- miró a Syusuke, por primera vez se dedicó a observarle no como amigo, sino como el hombre que le gustaba. –Te quiero- acto seguido ambos se pusieron de pie y encaminaron a las escaleras entre juegos y abrazos. Atobe les observó a lo lejos a través de la inmensa ventana mientras ayudaba a Jiroh a bajar de un árbol.

"Se van a sincronizar" pensó con sarcasmo.

-¡Atobe ponme atención o me caeré!- decía Jiroh preparándose para saltar y ser recibido por los brazos de su novio.

-¡Eso hago!- se quejó Atobe.

A la mañana siguiente, en una de las habitaciones, Fuji y Eiji compartían un tierno abrazo enredados entre las sabanas, con sus cuerpos semi desnudos, siendo cubiertos sólo por las ligeras camisas del Seigaku.

-Fuji ¿algún día viviremos juntos?-

-Supongo, cuando tengamos la mayoría de edad-

-¡No! ¿Para que esperar? Bien podría ocultarte en mi armario ¿qué dices a eso?-

-Digo que si ganamos el partido contra la Dirty Pair te permitiré meterme a tu armario y quien sabe, hasta puede ser que ahora tu domines- sonrió algo burlón.

-Eres cruel Fuji, muy cruel-

FIN


End file.
